Dance Dance! (video)/Gallery
Behind the Scenes AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayBehindtheScenes.jpg|"A Frog Went A Walking On A Summer's Day" AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayBehindtheScenes2.png|Lachy the Frog and Simon the Fly AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayBehindtheScenes3.png|Simon the Fly and Emma the Mouse HulaHulaBaby(2016)-BehindtheScenes.png|"Hula Hula Baby" Hula,HulaBaby(2016)BehindtheScenes2.png|"Hula Hula Baby" File:Hula,HulaBaby(2016)BehindtheScenes3.png|"Hula, Hula Baby" LittleDingoBehindtheScenes.png|"Little Dingo" LittleDingoBehindtheScenes2.png|Prologue: "Little Dingo" TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)BehindtheScenes.png|"The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling)" (DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes.png|"(Dah Dah Dee Dee) On the High Road to Linton!" File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes2.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes3.png|Oliver playing the 6-string banjo File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes4.png|Anthony's bagpipes File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes5.png|Lachy, Captain, and Simon File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheHighRoadtoLinton!BehindtheScenes6.png|Anthony, Lachy, Captain, and Simon ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogBehindtheScenes.png|"Shake Your Hips With Wags The Dog" File:SimonSays(2016)BehindtheScenes.png|"Simon Says" File:DothePropeller!(2016)BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" TheLibertonBoysPolkaBehindtheScenes.png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" TheLibertonBoysPolkaBehindtheScenes2.png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" ATasteofJoplinBehindtheScenes.png|"A Taste Of Joplin (Instrumental)" Promo Pictures TheWigglesinDanceDance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture File:Dance,Dance!BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes WigglyParty2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggly Party" WigglyParty2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group conga lining File:WigglyParty2016PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group conga lining File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto4.png|The Wiggly Group File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto5.png|Pin the Tail on the Donkey File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto6.png|The Wiggly Group conga lining File:WigglyParty2016PromoPhoto7.png|The kids DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture.png|Emma dancing DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture2.png|"Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!(2016)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture3.jpg|Ryan, Julia, Lachy, Lucia and Maria DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPhoto4.png|Simon singing DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPhoto5.png|Anthony playing the banjo TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture.jpg|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture2.jpg|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture3.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture4.png|Lachy, Anthony and Simon TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto5.png|"The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto6.png|Lucy, The Wiggles and Stephanie TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto7.png|Captain and Emma TheShimmieShake2016PromoPhoto8.png|Lucy, Caterina, Emma, Jasmine and Stephanie AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture.jpg|Lachy as Mr. Frog AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture2.jpg|Mr. Frog and Miss Mousey AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy The Frog and Emma The Mouse AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture4.jpg|Simon as Mr. Fly AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture5.jpg|Mr. Frog, Mr. Fox, and Mrs. Mousey File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture6.jpg|Mr. Frog and Mr. Fly File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture7.jpg|Emma as Mrs. Mousey File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture8.jpg|Mr. Frog, Mr. Fox and Mrs. Mousey File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture9.png|Mr. Frog, Mr. Fly and Mrs. Mousey File:RubberBootsPromoPhoto.png|"Rubber Boots" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPhoto3.png|Lachy hula hooping HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPhoto4.png|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPhoto5.png|Lachy holding his hula hoop LittleDingoPromoPicture.jpg|"Little Dingo" LittleDingoPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Lachy LittleDingoPromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Lachy LittleDingoBehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma and Alexandra SimonPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Simon playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar LittleDingoPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles LittleDingoPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles lying on the ground as dingos LittleDingoPromoPhoto6.png|Emma and Lachy dancing the tango LittleDingoPromoPhoto7.png|The Wiggles TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture.jpg|"The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPhoto2.png|Simon, Lucy, Lachy, Emma and Dominic File:(DahDahDeeDee)OntheRoadtoHighLinton!BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "(Dah Dah Dee Dee) On the Road to High Linton!" (DahDahDeeDee)OntheRoadtoHighLinton!PromoPhoto.png|"(Dah Dah Dee Dee) On the Road to High Linton!" Wiggletto-PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggletto" Wiggletto-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wiggletto" WigglettoPromoPhoto2.png|Simon and Lachy ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogPromoPicture.jpg|"Shake Your Hips with Wags the Dog" ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogPromoPhoto2.png|Wags and Captain ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDogPromoPhoto3.png|The Wiggles BanjoBreakdownPromoPhoto.png|"Banjo Breakdown" BanjoBreakdownPromoPhoto2.png|Captain, Lachy, Oliver, Anthony, Michael and Simon PoorOldMichaelFinneganPromoPicture.jpg|"Poor Old Michael Finnegan" PoorOldMichaelFinneganPromoPhoto2.png|Anthony playing the banjo PoorOldMichaelFinneganPromoPhoto3.png|Emma, Lachy, Simon, Dominic and Caterina SimonSays-2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" SimonSays2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture DothePropeller!2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller" DothePropeller!2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture DothePropeller!(2016)BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Propeller!" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture3.jpg|"The Liberton Boys Polka" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture4.jpg|Daniel as a policeman File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture.jpg|Emma, Hayley and Kathryn File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture2.jpg|Hayley File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture3.jpg|"The Liberton Boys Polka" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture4.jpg|Daniel as a policeman File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPhoto5.png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPhoto6.png|Emma $_20000,000.jpg|The Backdrop of Di Dicki Do Dum GlasgowCityPolicePipersPromoPicture.jpg|"Glasgow City Police Pipers" GlasgowCityPolicePipersPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain, Lachy & Simon ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto.png|"A Taste of Joplin" ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto2.jpg|Emma ballet dancing ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto3.png|Lucia, Emma and Julia ATasteofJoplinBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Prologue: "A Taste of Joplin" ATasteofJoplinPromoPicture4.jpg|Emma ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto5.png|Emma ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto6.png|"A Taste of Joplin" ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto7.png|The Wiggles, the Wiggle Town Police and Samuel McFadden ComeonDowntoWiggleTownLivePromoPicture.jpg|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town (Live)" File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTownPromo2.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTownLiveBehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes: "Come on Down to Wiggle Town (Live)" TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork-PromoPicture.png|"Tapping on the Sidewalks of New York" TappingontheSidewalksofNewYorkPromoPhoto2.png|Lachy File:TheWigglesinDanceDance!EpilougePromoPicture.jpeg|The Wiggles in epilogue promo picture 15032824_1143279345757993_2959931336470693564_n.jpg|Emma and Dorothy in a promo picture Screenshots Prologue Dance,Dance!1.png|The Wiggles Dance,Dance!2.png|Emma and Anthony Dance,Dance!3.png|Lachy and Simon Dance,Dance!4.png|Lachy singing in his headphones Dance,Dance!5.png|Lachy sleeping Dance,Dance!6.png|"1, 2, 3." Dance,Dance!7.png|"Wake up, Lachy!" Dance,Dance!8.png Dance,Dance!9.png|"1, 2, 3." Dance,Dance!10.png|"Wake up, Lachy!" Dance,Dance!11.png Dance,Dance!12.png Dance,Dance!13.png|Simon taking off Lachy's headphones Dance,Dance!14.png|"Let's try again even louder." Dance,Dance!15.png|"1, 2, 3." Dance,Dance!16.png|"Wake up, Lachy!" Dance,Dance!17.png|Lachy waking up Dance,Dance!18.png|''"Thanks for waking me up, everyone."'' Dance,Dance!19.png|''"Dance, dance!"'' Dance,Dance!openingsequence.png|Opening sequence DanceDance!TitleCard.PNG|Title card Dance,Dance!titlesequence1.png|Emma in the opening sequence Dance,Dance!titlesequence2.png|Lachy in the opening sequence Dance,Dance!titlesequence3.png|Anthony in the opening sequence Dance,Dance!titlesequence4.png|Simon in the opening sequence Dance,Dance!titlesequence5.png|Dorothy in the opening sequence Dance,Dance!titlesequence6.png|Captain in the opening sequence Dance,Dance!titlesequence7.png|Wags in the opening sequence Dance,Dance!titlesequence8.png|Henry in the opening sequence Wiggly Party WigglyParty(2016)1.png|"Wiggly Party" WigglyParty(2016)2.png|The kids WigglyParty(2016)3.png|''"Wiggly Party, everybody's grooving"'' WigglyParty(2016)4.png|''"Stamp stamp stamp, clap clap clap, wiggle your hips, just like that"'' WigglyParty(2016)5.png|''"Pin the tail on the donkey"'' WigglyParty(2016)6.png|''"Now we're playing hide and seek"'' WigglyParty(2016)7.png|''"And in the kitchen we're making"'' WigglyParty(2016)8.png|''"All the fruit salad you can eat"'' WigglyParty(2016)9.png|''"Put on your party hats"'' WigglyParty(2016)10.png|''"And you dress up costumes too"'' WigglyParty(2016)11.png|''"Pass the parcel and then, there's a present for me and you"'' WigglyParty(2016)12.png WigglyParty(2016)13.png|The Wiggly Group WigglyParty(2016)14.png WigglyParty(2016)15.png WigglyParty(2016)16.png WigglyParty(2016)17.png WigglyParty(2016)18.png WigglyParty(2016)19.png|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group WigglyParty(2016)20.png WigglyParty(2016)21.png Do the Skeleton Scat! Dance,Dance!20.png|Lachy and the Colored Dancers Dance,Dance!21.png|Ryan Dance,Dance!22.png|''"Ryan, what's your favorite tap steps?"'' Dance,Dance!23.png|''"Shuffle luja."'' Dance,Dance!24.png|''"Can we see one?"'' Dance,Dance!25.png|Ryan tap dancing the shuffle luja Dance,Dance!26.png|Julia, Lachy, Lucia and Maria clapping Dance,Dance!27.png|Julia Dance,Dance!28.png|''"Julia, what makes the sound on a tap shoe?"'' Dance,Dance!29.png|''"The sound comes from a tap plate."'' Dance,Dance!30.png|Julia and Lachy looking at their tap shoes Dance,Dance!31.png|Julia's metal tap shoe Dance,Dance!32.png|Lachy, Lucia and Maria clapping Dance,Dance!33.png|''"Lucia, what is the most popular tap step you can do?"'' Dance,Dance!34.png|''"Wings."'' Dance,Dance!35.png|Lachy asks Lucia if we can give her some space. Dance,Dance!36.png|Lucia Dance,Dance!37.png|Lucia tap dancing the wings Dance,Dance!38.png|Ryan, Julia, Lachy and Maria clapping Dance,Dance!39.png|Maria Dance,Dance!40.png|Lachy asks Maria if she can dance across while tapping. Dance,Dance!41.png|Maria tap dancing Dance,Dance!42.png|Ryan, Julia, Lachy and Lucia clapping Dance,Dance!43.png|Lachy introducing "Do the Skeleton Scat!" Dance,Dance!44.png|Lachy holding up his shoe DotheSkeletonSkat(2016)2.png|Lachy and the Colored Dancers tap dancing DotheSkeletonSkat(2016)3.png|Lachy singing "Do the Skeleton Scat!" DotheSkeletonSkat(2016)4.png|Emma tap dancing DotheSkeletonSkat(2016)5.png|Simon singing DotheSkeletonSkat(2016)6.png|Anthony playing the banjo DotheSkeletonSkat(2016).PNG|"Do the Skeleton Scat!" The Shimmie Shake! Dance,Dance!45.png|Simon and Lachy TheShimmieShake(2016)2.png|Captain and Emma TheShimmieShake(2016)3.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers TheShimmieShake(2016)4.png|Lachy, Anthony and Simon TheShimmieShake(2016).PNG|"The Shimmie Shake!" TheShimmieShake(2016)5.png|Lucy and Stephanie TheShimmieShake(2016)6.png|Michael and Dominic TheShimmieShake(2016)7.png TheShimmieShake(2016)8.png A Frog Went a Walking On A Summer's Day AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay1.png|Lachy AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay2.png|Lachy as Mr. Frog AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay3.png|Mr. Frog and Miss Mousey AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay4.png|Mr. Frog knocking on the door AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay5.png|Miss Mousey AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay6.png AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay7.png AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay8.png|Mr. Frog, Mr. Pig and Miss Mousey AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay9.png|Mr. Pig playing the bagpipes AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay10.png|Lachy dancing the jig AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay11.png|Mr. Frog, Mr. Pig and Miss Mousey AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay12.png|Anthony as Mr. Fox AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay13.png|Mr. Frog, Mr. Fly and Miss Mousey AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay14.png|Simon as Mr. Fly AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay15.png|Mr. Fly's face stuck on a pie AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay16.png|Mr. Frog and Mrs. Mousey having fried mosquitos and lemon gutter AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay17.png|Mr. Frog, Mr. Lion and Miss Mousey AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay18.png|Mr. Lion stealing the wedding cake AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay19.png|Mr. Frog and Mrs. Mousey AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDay20.png|A CGI heart over Mr. Frog and Mrs. Mousey Rubber Boots RubberBoots.png|"Rubber Boots" RubberBoots2.png|Raindrop transition RubberBoots3.png|Emma wearing her yellow rubber boots RubberBoots4.png|Emma's rubber boots RubberBoots5.png|Emma dancing in her yellow rubber boots RubberBoots6.png|Simon wearing his black rubber boots RubberBoots7.png|Simon's black rubber boots RubberBoots8.png|Simon dancing in his black rubber boots RubberBoots9.png|Lachy wearing his stripey rubber boots RubberBoots10.png|Lachy's stripey rubber boots RubberBoots11.png|Anthony wearing his rubber boots RubberBoots12.png|"He likes bare feet." RubberBoots13.png|The Wiggles RubberBoots14.png|"Oh, Anthony!" Hula Hula Baby HulaHulaBaby(2016)1.png|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby(2016)2.png|Lachy hula hooping HulaHulaBaby(2016)3.png|Simon hula hooping HulaHulaBaby(2016)4.png|Anthony on the megaphone HulaHulaBaby(2016)5.png|Emma singing HulaHulaBaby(2016)6.png|Emma hula hooping HulaHulaBaby(2016)7.png|Simon singing HulaHulaBaby(2016)8.png|Lachy singing HulaHulaBaby(2016)9.png|Lachy falling asleep HulaHulaBaby(2016)10.png|Lachy sleeping Little Dingo Dance,Dance!46.png|The Wiggles lying on the ground as dingos LittleDingo1.png|"Little Dingo" LittleDingo2.png|The dingos LittleDingo3.png|The Wiggles LittleDingo4.png|Emma and Lachy dancing the tango The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)3.png|Lachy bowing TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)2.PNG|Lachy TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling).PNG|"The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling)" TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)4.png TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)5.png TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)6.png TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)7.png TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)8.png|Lachy doing the Highland Fling TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)9.png TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)10.png TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)11.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes and Oliver playing the banjo TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)12.png TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)13.png TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)14.png TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)15.png TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)16.png|Anthony and Oliver "Dah Dah De Dee" on the High Road to Linton! Dance,Dance!47.png|The Wiggles and Captain Dance,Dance!48.png|Anthony and his bagpipe chantieater Dance,Dance!49.png Dance,Dance!50.png|Anthony playing "High Road to Linton" Dance,Dance!51.png|Emma, Captain, Simon and Lachy singing Dance,Dance!52.png|"I love it!" Dance,Dance!53.png Dance,Dance!54.png Dance,Dance!55.png|Captain, Simon, Lachy and Anthony Dance,Dance!56.png|"See you on the High Road to Linton." Dance,Dance!57.png|"Great!" Dance,Dance!58.png "DahDahDeeDee"OntheHighRoadtoLinton!1.png|Lachy, Captain and Simon "DahDahDeeDee"OntheHighRoadtoLinton!2.png|Melissa, Lucy, Caterina and Emma "DahDahDeeDee"OntheHighRoadtoLinton!3.png|"(Dah Dah Dee) On the High Road to Linton!" "DahDahDeeDee"OntheHighRoadtoLinton!4.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes and Michael playing the conga drums Wiggletto Dance,Dance!59.png|Simon Wiggletto.png|"Wiggletto" Wiggletto2.png|Simon singing about Anthony Wiggletto3.png|Anthony eating fruit salad Wiggletto4.png|Simon singing about Emma Wiggletto5.png|Emma Wiggletto6.png|Lachy sleeping while Simon sings about him Wiggletto7.png|Emma and Anthony singing Wiggletto8.png|"Wake up, Lachy" Wiggletto9.png|"1-2-3, 1-2-3-" Wiggletto10.png|"Wake up, Lachy" Wiggletto11.png|Lachy waking up while playing the piano Wiggletto12.png|Dorothy Wiggletto13.png|Henry Wiggletto14.png|Captain Wiggletto15.png|Wags Wiggletto16.png|Emma and Anthony singing about Simon Wiggletto17.png|"Simon says put your hands" Wiggletto18.png|"Your hands on your knees" Wiggletto19.png|"Simon Says put your hands on your hips" Wiggletto20.png|"Put your hands on your head" Wiggletto21.png|"WHOOPS, I didn't say" Wiggletto22.png|"Simon Says!" Wiggletto23.png|Emma and Anthony Wiggletto24.png|Lachy and Simon Shake Your Hips With Wags The Dog ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDog1.png|The Wiggles and Wags ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDog2.png|Wags dancing ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDog3.png|"Shake Your Hips With Wags The Dog" ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDog4.PNG|The Wiggles and Wags dancing ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDog5.png|The Wiggles walking arm in arm ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDog6.png|Wags digging ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDog7.png|Wags and Simon ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDog8.png|Wags digging ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDog9.png|Wags and Captain ShakeYourHipswithWagstheDog10.png|Wags Captain Feathersword, He Loves to Dance Dance,Dance!60.png|Anthony CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)1.png|"Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)2.png|Lachy, Captain and Emma CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)3.png|The Wiggles and Captain folding their arms CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)4.png|The Wiggles and Captain hopping CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)5.png|The Wiggles and Captain climbing CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)6.png|Captain dancing CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)7.png|Captain bowing CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)8.png|"Give yourself a big pirate clap, me hearties." CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)9.png|The Wiggles and Captain clapping Banjo Breakdown (Instrumental) BanjoBreakdown1.png|Oliver, Anthony and Michael BanjoBreakdown2.png|Captain, Oliver, Anthony and Michael BanjoBreakdown3.png|"Banjo Breakdown (Instrumental)" BanjoBreakdown4.png BanjoBreakdown5.png BanjoBreakdown6.png BanjoBreakdown7.png|Simon and Lachy hi-5 BanjoBreakdown8.png BanjoBreakdown9.png|Captain, Lachy, Oliver, Anthony, Michael and Simon BanjoBreakdown10.png|Dominic, Stephanie, Emma, Lucy and Matthew Poor Old Michael Finnegan PoorOldMichaelFinnegan1.png|Anthony playing the banjo PoorOldMichaelFinnegan2.png|Simon singing about Michael Finnegan PoorOldMichaelFinnegan3.png|"Poor Old Michael Finnegan" PoorOldMichaelFinnegan4.png|Caterina, Dom, Andy, Lachy and Emma Simon Says Dance,Dance!61.png|Simon introducing "Simon Says" SimonSays(2016)1.png|"Simon Says" SimonSays(2016)2.png|Captain SimonSays(2016)3.png|The Wiggles and Captain playing Simon Says SimonSays(2016)4.png|Simon SimonSays(2016)5.png|"Whoops, I didn't say Simon Says!" SimonSays(2016)6.png|Emma SimonSays(2016)7.png|Lachy SimonSays(2016)8.png|Anthony SimonSays(2016)9.png|The Wiggles and Captain in Uluru Do the Propeller! DothePropeller!(2016)1.png|Dorothy and Captain in the Rosy Plane DothePropeller!(2016)2.png|"Do the Propeller!" DothePropeller!(2016)3.png|Simon DothePropeller!(2016)4.png|The Wiggles doing the propeller DothePropeller!(2016)5.png|Emma DothePropeller!(2016)6.png DothePropeller!(2016)7.png|Anthony DothePropeller!(2016)8.png|Lachy DothePropeller!(2016)9.png|"Statue, statue, statue, propeller!" DothePropeller!(2016)10.png|Dorothy and Captain St. Patrick's Day St.Patrick'sDay.png|"St. Patrick's Day" St.Patrick'sDay2.png|Lachy St.Patrick'sDay3.png|Lachy, Caterina, Simon, Emma and Andy St.Patrick'sDay4.png|Anthony playing the banjo St.Patrick'sDay5.png|Simon St.Patrick'sDay6.png|Everybody Irish dancing St.Patrick'sDay7.png|Simon playing the tambourine St.Patrick'sDay8.png|Lachy, Caterina, Simon, Emma and Andy The Liberton Boys Polka Dance,Dance!62.png|Emma TheLibertonBoysPolka1.png|"The Liberton Boys Polka" TheLibertonBoysPolka2.png|Lachy, Simon, Andy, Anthony, Caterina and Dominic TheLibertonBoysPolka3.png|Four-leaf clover transition TheLibertonBoysPolka4.png|Irish dancing at the Wiggle Town Police Force TheLibertonBoysPolka5.png TheLibertonBoysPolka6.png|Irish dancing at the Wiggle Town Hall TheLibertonBoysPolka7.png|Lachy and Anthony playing trumpets TheLibertonBoysPolka8.png TheLibertonBoysPolka9.png|Irish dancing at the music room TheLibertonBoysPolka10.png|Lachy, Simon and Emma TheLibertonBoysPolka11.png|Lachy, Simon and Anthony TheLibertonBoysPolka12.png|The Wiggles, Andy, Caterina and Dom Glasgow City Police Pipers Dance,Dance!63.png|Anthony talking about the robot dance Dance,Dance!64.png|Anthony in his 1980s outfit GlasgowCityPolicePipers1.png|"Glasgow City Police Pipers" GlasgowCityPolicePipers2.png|The Wiggles in their 1980s outfits GlasgowCityPolicePipers3.png|Emma and Simon GlasgowCityPolicePipers4.png A Taste Of Joplin Dance,Dance!65.png|Emma Dance,Dance!66.png|Emma introducing "A Taste Of Joplin" ATasteofJoplin1.png|Lucia, Emma and Julia ballet dancing ATasteofJoplin2.png|Emma ballet dancing ATasteofJoplin3.png|Sam and Anthony ATasteofJoplin4.png|Sam, The Wiggles and the Wiggle Town Police Crew ATasteofJoplin5.png|Andy, Beeples and Dom dancing ATasteofJoplin6.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggle Town police crew dancing ATasteofJoplin7.png|Anthony playing the trumpet ATasteofJoplin8.png|The Replacement Wiggles and the Wiggle Town Police Crew holding feather cleaners ATasteofJoplin9.png|Sam playing the piano ATasteofJoplin10.png|"A Taste Of Joplin" ATasteofJoplin11.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggle Town Police Crew holding feather dusters ATasteofJoplin12.png|Emma leaving the others alone ATasteofJoplin13.png|Emma ballet dancing in her police hat ATasteofJoplin14.png|Lucia, Emma and Julia ATasteofJoplinDeletedScene1.png|Sam playing the piano in a deleted scene ATasteofJoplinDeletedScene2.png|Deleted scene Come on Down to Wiggle Town (Live) File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)1.png|"Welcome to Wiggle Town." File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)2.png|Lachy File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)3.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)4.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)5.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)6.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)7.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)8.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)9.png|The Big Red Car File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)10.png|Emma in the Big Red Car File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)11.png|The audience File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)12.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)13.png|Simon File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)14.png|Simon singing File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)15.png|"Hi, everyone, g'day." File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)16.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)17.png|Anthony File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)18.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)19.png|Anthony, Simon and Lachy File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)20.png|"My hair's turning gray!" File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)21.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)22.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)23.png|The Wiggles File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)24.png|Captain Feathersword File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)25.png|The S.S Feathersword File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)26.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)27.png|The Wiggles and Henry File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)28.png|Anthony, Henry and Simon File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)29.png|Simon and Officer Beeples File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)30.png|Officer Beeples File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)31.png|Anthony, Wags and Simon File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)32.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)33.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)34.png|Simon, Wags and Lachy File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)35.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)36.png|Dorothy, Simon and Wags File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)37.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)38.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)39.png|Anthony, Dorothy, Officer Beeples and Simon File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)40.png|Dorothy File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)41.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)42.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)43.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)44.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)45.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)46.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)47.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)48.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)49.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)50.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)51.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)52.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)53.png File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)54.png|"Come on Down to Wiggle Town" File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTownAlternateAngle.png|Alternate angle Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York File:Dance,Dance!67.png|Lachy TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork.png|"Tapping on the Sidewalks of New York" TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork2.png|Emma TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork3.png|Officer Beeples TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork4.png TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork5.png TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork6.png TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork7.png TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork8.png|Antonio on the phone TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork9.png TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork10.png Epilogue Dance,Dance!68.png|The Wiggles Dance,Dance!69.png|Emma and Anthony Dance,Dance!70.png|Lachy and Simon Dance,Dance!71.png|Lachy talking about the music Dance,Dance!72.png|Lachy listening to music with his headphones Dance,Dance!73.png|The Wiggles waving goodbye Dance,Dance!(song)1.png|"Dance, Dance!" Dance,Dance!(song)2.png|Andy, Lucia and Dominic Dance,Dance!(song)3.png|The Wiggles Dance,Dance!(song)4.png|Officer Beeples dancing Dance,Dance!(song)5.png|The Wiggles Dance,Dance!(song)6.png|Andy dancing Dance,Dance!(song)7.png|Officer Beeples, Lucia and Dominic Dance,Dance!(song)8.png|The Wiggles Dance,Dance!(song)9.png|Lucia dancing Dance,Dance!(song)10.png|The Wiggles Dance,Dance!(song)11.png|Dominic Dance,Dance!(song)12.png|Daniel on the phone Dance,Dance!(song)13.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggle Town Police Dance,Dance!(song)14.png|"W-I-G-G-L-E TOWN" Dance,Dance!(song)15.png|"Dance, Dance!" Dance,Dance!(song)16.png|The Wiggles Dance,Dance!Credits1.png|Anthony in the credits Dance,Dance!Credits2.png|Lachy in the credits Dance,Dance!Credits3.png|Simon in the credits Dance,Dance!Credits4.png|Emma in the credits Dance,Dance!Credits5.png|Captain in the credits Dance,Dance!Credits6.png|Dorothy in the credits Dance,Dance!Credits7.png|Wags in the credits Dance,Dance!Credits8.png|Henry in the credits Dance,Dance!Credits9.png|Credit #1 Dance,Dance!Credits10.png|Credit #2 Dance,Dance!Credits11.png|Credit #3 Dance,Dance!Credits12.png|Credit #4 Dance,Dance!Credits13.png|Credit #5 Dance,Dance!Credits14.png|Credit #6 Dance,Dance!Credits15.png|Credit #7 Dance,Dance!Credits16.png|Credit #8 File:Dance,Dance!songcredits1.png|The song credits File:Dance,Dance!songcredits2.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits3.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits4.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits5.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits6.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits7.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits8.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits9.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits10.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits11.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits12.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits13.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits14.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits15.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits16.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits17.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits18.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits19.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits20.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits21.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits22.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits23.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits24.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits25.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits26.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits27.png File:Dance,Dance!songcredits28.png File:Dance,Dance!endboard.png|Endboard DVD Packaging A042AEE1-2BD7-40C8-844D-8E3B54D2F55D.jpeg D9CFFFBA-DB10-4267-A6A6-9C533B812504.jpeg|Disc File:DanceDance!AUSReprintCover.jpeg|AUS DVD Reprint (standard sized DVD snap-case) File:DanceDance!AUSReprintBackCover.jpeg|Back Cover DVD Menu & Previews IMG_4843.jpg|Warning Screen IMG_4844.jpg|Rated G Screen File:ABCDVDLogo(2009)6.jpeg|ABC DVD Logo File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion1(2015)17.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (opening) IMG_4783.jpg|DVD Menu (Background Music: Dance, Dance) IMG_4784.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #1 (Background Music: Wiggly Party) IMG_4785.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #2 (Background Music: Banjo Breakdown (Instrumental)) IMG_4786.jpg|Song Jukebox Menu #3 (Background Music: Dingo Tango) IMG_4788.jpg|Special Features Menu (Background Music: The Shimmie Shake!) IMG_4789.jpg|Subtitles Menu (Background Music: Do the Skeleton Scat!) File:ABCForKidsLogoVersion2(2015)5.jpeg|ABC For Kids Logo (closing) Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:2016